Tic Tac Toe
by sweetaznfreak
Summary: What happens when Sakura finds the Tic-Tac-Toe application on her itouch? And how does Sasuke react to what Sakura wants when she wins a game? ONE-SHOT


**hey there, well...this is my first naruto fan fiction and I hope it's alright. I'm not expecting it to be that good :P. BEWARE, this will probably be an epic failure since it's one of my first fan fictions :P well...enjoy anyway ^^**

_**Inspiration - my friends who play this game...for the same reasons..^^**_

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY ( if I did then...well, a lot would be happening...^^ )**

* * *

Having received an ipod touch from her parents just yesterday, it was finally time to explore the land of APPLE PRODUCTS.

Sakura pulled her new ipod touch from her drawer. She held it in her hands while she tried to get comfortable on her queen sized bed. Leaning back on massive pillows, she started to analyze the black electronic.

_'It's better than my old ipod, that's for sure,"_Sakura thought to herself.

She turned it on with her index finger and watched the blank screen glow a white colour. She scanned the screen and read all the different applications she could use. It was interesting indeed to see what you could do on such a small electronic. Sure she had better, but this would entertain her for the time being.

Sakura continued to browse through each of the applications. She had lent the touch to Naruto before she could go through it. And that was definitely a mistake on her part considering how many useless applications he had downloaded. A gun application to make shooting noises? How great was that? Of course sarcasm was intended there.

Suddenly, an unlikely application caught the eyes of the pink haired 15 year-old. _**"TIC-TAC-TOE"**_

_**Flashback**_

_"Please Sasuke-kun?" 12 year-old Sakura pleaded. She decided to try out her newly learned technique to make her friend do as she wished._

_"Oh no Sakura," Sasuke warned. He hated that one look from her with that so called puppy dog face could do wonders to him. " Don't use that against me."_

_"I'll keep using it until you play with me!" Sakura declared with a smirk. She knew she had the upper-hand in this situation. And she knew Sasuke knew that as well._

_Sasuke sighed in defeat. He motioned for her to continue setting up her little game. Sakura squealed in happiness as she gave him a bear hug. Sasuke blushed lightly averting his eyes slightly._

_Sakura let go of her best friend and bent down to continue what she was carving into the dirt. It was a game that she had just learned from her parents the night before. She had found it really easy yet massively fun. _

_"Okay, so what we do is either put an 'x' or 'o' in the 9 spaces," Sakura explained," And we do this by taking turns and the first person to get 3 in a row first wins."_

_Sasuke nodded understanding quickly. Though he had another thought in mind. This game would be much more fun if there was something in it for him._

_"What if we make this more fun,"Sasuke asked grabbing a stick nearby._

_Sakura tilted her head. " And how would we do that?" she questioned._

_A smirk crept up Sasuke's face. " A wager," he answered simply. "Loser has to give the winner whatever they want."_

_Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. This sounded suspicious but she blocked that thought out of her mind. " Alright sasuke-kun."_

_" Alright sasuke-kun." _

_"I'll be 'x' ,"Sasuke declared._

_Sakura nodded and watched as Sasuke drew a 'x' in the center. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows as she carved an 'o' in the top left corner. The game continued with both alternating between themselves. Much to Sakura's dismay, Sasuke had defeated her in a game she thought she had the upper hand in._

_"B-but, how did you win?" Sasuke simply smirked at her while she pouted._

_"I'm just better at it than you are," Sasuke replied patting her head teasingly. Sakura rolled her emerald eyes. _

_" Yeah, yeah whatever Uchiha," she grumbled. "What do you want me to do now?"_

_Sasuke tapped his chin. He was enjoying the fact that he was now the one in control. No more puppy dog faces. _

_"Say that 'Sasuke Uchiha is the best tic-tac-toe player in ALL of Konoha'," Sasuke stated. _

_Sakura gave him a glare as he smirked at her. " Do I really have to?" She asked. "Because I'd be lying of I did say that."_

_Sasuke narrowed his onyx eyes at her. "HAHA, very funny Pinky," he said sarcastically using the nickname she hated. " But you still have to say it, remember our deal?"_

_Sakura groaned as she crossed her arms. "FINE," she huffed. " Sasuke Uchiha is the best tic-tac-toe player in ALL of Konoha." _

_"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Sasuke teased._

_Sakura wanted a re-match to prove herself of her mighty Tic-Tac-Toe skills. "I want a re-match Sasuke-kun," Sakura declared with a determined expression._

_"A re-match eh?" _

_"What?" Sakura's eyes flickered," Too chicken, chicken-head?" She used this opportunity to use the nickname that __**he **__hated._

_Sasuke's eyes flashed in competitiveness. "You're on Sakura!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

Sakura giggled as she remembered how fun the game was between her and Sasuke. She remembered all the crazy things that they made each other do as the winner.

"Even when you have a new toy to play with you're caught day dreaming," a voice chuckled. Sakura whipped around to see the one and only Uchiha Sasuke leaning on the door frame. Plastered on his face was that usual smirk.

Sakura stuck her tongue childishly at Sasuke.

"I wasn't day dreaming!" She defended.

Sakura made room for him on her bed and patted the empty space beside her. Which implied that Sasuke was to sit with her. Sasuke got the message and made his way over to the pink clad bed. He got comforable as he sat in the same position as Sakura. Looking over his girlfriend's shoulder he got a glimpse of what she was doing on her itouch. What he saw made him smirk.

"Tic-Tac-Toe?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, there's actually an application for it," she happily replied. Suddenly an idea popped into her mind. "SASUKE-KUN!" she yelled excitedly.

Sauke's eyes widened at her sudden outburst. "What?" he demanded," Why are you shouting?"

Sakura held up her itouch exitedly. "Let's play tic-tac-toe!"

"Hn."

Sakura narrowed her eyes,"Again with the the 'hn'?"

Sasuke just shrugged in response. Sakura reponded to _that_ with the dreaded puppy dog pout. Sasuke groaned and tried looking away. Qhich didn't work since Sakura, being...Sakura, started climbing onto his stomach so that she was still in view.

"Please Sasuke-kun?" she asked sweetly.

Sasuke groaned and he gave in. There was no point in continuing this, it was just Tic-tac-toe. The worst thing that could happen was her winning and making him do something horrible. " Fine," Sasuke muttered.

Sakura clapped happily and reutnred to her old spot. She used her fingers to start the game and let Sasuke have 'x'. It had always been that way, Sasuke was 'x' and Sakura was 'o'. Sasuke's fingers touched the itouch and a green 'x' appeared in the middle of the screen. Sakura recognized the strategy he was using. She smirked and decided to try a different tactic than she was originally thinking of. After a few more seconds and fingers lightly touching the little cell phone like ipod, there was finally a winner. This time, much to Sasuke's dismay, Sakura was the one that won.

"Looks like I won Sasuke-kun,"Sakura remarked slyly. "And that means you have to give me something."

Sasuke nodded, he knew the bet.

"So...,"Sakura continued,"What I want _you _to give me is..."

"A kiss."

Sasuke's expression changed from one of anticapation to a smirk that matched Sakura's. He didn't expect that was what Sakura wanted from him. But he was cool with it, who wouldn't be?

"No problem."

He leaned in and kissed his cherry blossom on the lips. She pulled away with a smile. Sasuke smirked and picked up the itouch that was left on the bed beside them.

"Care to play again?" he asked holding up the itouch. "Though maybe we should change the stakes."

Sakura raised a brow.

"Loser has to _kiss_ the winner," Sasuke stated.

Sakura grinned," Now that's something I could get used to."

Maybe Tic-Tac-Toe wasn't such an annoying game after.

* * *

**Reviews please (: Please tell me how I can improve, and simply how the story was xD**

**Please & thank-you :D**

**-sweetaznfreak- 3**


End file.
